1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a controller for controlling an air conditioner system for automotive vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to a controller which has manually operable push button switches and sliding switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive air conditioners have a controller for adjusting the condition of air supplied to the vehicular cabin. The controllers generally include manually operable switches, such as nozzle selecting switches for selecting one of VENT, BI-LEVEL, HEAT and defroster (DEF) and so forth, an intake door switch for adjusting an intake door to allow the air conditioner system to operate either in a fresh mode in which outside air is introduced into the vehicular cabin, or in a recirculation mode in which the air within the vehicular cabin is recirculated, an air conditioner switch for allowing the air conditioner system to operate in the air conditioning mode, a blower switch for changing the blower speed to adjust the amount of conditioning air discharged from discharge nozzles, and a temperature setting switch for controlling the opening angle of an air-mix door to adjust the temperature of conditioning air discharged from the discharge nozzles. Some controllers of this type have a plurality of push button switches serving as the nozzle selecting switches, the intake door switch and the air conditioning switch, and sliding switches serving as the blower switch and the temperature setting switch.
In the case of conventional controllers, if the user wishes to substitute high-performance sliding switches for the set sliding switches, entire controller must be changed, and this is expensive.